The invention relates to a plastic base plate having a gluing surface for fastening to a support, and with at least one coupling element arranged on the side opposite the gluing surface for connection to a fastening device.
Such base plates are often used in the automotive industry, for example, for holding cable straps, decorative strips or other objects to be placed against the body or inside the car. The objects are held, in each case, through a fastening device associated with the base plate.
Constructions are known in the prior art wherein the gluing surface is designed completely flat in order to provide the best possible contact to a support surface. (In this regard see, for example, German Disclosure 3,544,217, U.S. Pat. No. 3,606,433, German Disclosure 2,930,850, British Patent 2,012,860 and French Patent 2,542,829). Another possibility that exists, according to the known state of the art, is that the decorative strip to be fastened contains a magnetizable material which is magnetized before gluing the decorative strip to the base surface (German Disclosure 2,807,331). In this case, a fastening surface is provided with an opening for receiving glue.
It is common practice in these prior art constructions to provide the flattest gluing surface possible in order to attain the full effect of the glue in fastening to a support surface. The disadvantage of this practice becomes apparent if the support surface is uneven. When the support surface is uneven, the holding effect of the glue is insufficient.
This invention addresses the problem of designing a base plate of the kind mentioned so that a sufficient good holding effect is attained between the base plate surface provided with glue and the support surface even when an uneven support surface is used.